


Babysitting

by Sakuraiai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Kid Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Gabriel, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Married Dean and Castiel just need a night out.But can they really leave their child with Gabriel?Gabriel needs to tell Sam something...





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't know...

Dean does not want to leave his little angel, not even in the arms of his brother-in-law douchebag of an archangel Gabriel, no matter what that candy-eating trickster says. 

But...he knows he's going to have to one day.

The archangel, however, has something very important to tell his mate, Sam.

Ever since Metatron’s demise, the number of Angels was dwindling lower and lower. God had decreed the war between nephilim and angels to finally be over. They needed to increase their ranks, and what better way than reproducing offspring that were powerful warriors who showed free will and humanity. Only when god had finally met Mary-Grace Winchester, who he had dutifully named Destiel, had he seen the greatness that could come from the bond. This nephilim would change the world.

But, there were still some stragglers out there who were against the idea of an angel and a human reproducing.

And because of that, Dean was worried. He knew the bunker was safe, protected with sigils, markings and traps that would keep all the bad things out.

But his little angel, who had only just begun to grab his fingers and sputter and speak, who had only just started sitting up by herself. He didn’t want to leave her, he wanted to keep her with him, keep her close and never let her go.

But Castiel had a point. They had been spending their first few months with the baby, and even he felt the strain of the everyday domesticated feeling. Even though he didn’t see the point, he knew he’d have to get out of the house for a while. Spend some time with his husband/angel/mate.

It was a new kind of feeling for him, being at home with his daughter. Only a few months ago he’d be going on hunts with Sam and the archangel Gabriel who was in his brother’s care, Castiel staying home because he was pregnant. But now, not he’d wake up early not to go on a hunt, but to change his daughter’s nappy, to play with her, feed her and just have her close to him.

His miracle. His little angel.

He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to leave her to Gabriel of all people. But Sam had made reservations for the two and they had to get there in the next few minutes or they’d miss it.

Sam would be back soon…

“Alright, Gabriel,” He said gruffly, holding Mary in his arms. “Mary’s just been fed but she might get hungry later. She’s probably gonna need a change, and then it’s bedtime,”

Gabriel nodded, popping a lollipop in his mouth. “So…you’re saying I should give her ice-cream and candy, and keep her up all night while you’re gone?”

Dean narrowed his gaze at the archangel. “Gabriel.”

“Come on Dean-o, I got this,” Gabriel said through the lollipop. He made grabby hands at the baby, taking her from her father. “Go enjoy your night off with your angel-hubby,”

Dean gave Mary to the short man hesitantly. It’s not that he didn’t trust Gabriel, the archangel had shown to be pretty trustworthy recently. But this was the first time he was leaving his baby, his angel.

“Dean,” Castiel comforted, holding a hand to his shoulder. Dean knew Castiel was just as tormented to leaving their child as Dean was. “Mary will be fine, Gabriel will protect her with his life,”

“Of course,” Gabriel said, adjusting his hold on the little girl, who had started to clench her fingers in his blonde hair, messing them up.

“Alright, okay.” Dean took in a solid breath. He had to do this. “Sam’ll be back in a few hours, so no sucking face in front of Mary,”

“Oh ye of little faith,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Go, everything will be fine,”

Dean gave Mary a kiss on her head and murmured his goodbye to her. He gave a threatening glare to Gabriel and followed Castiel out of the house.

The door to the bunker closed with a thud, and Gabriel spun the little angel around him, settling her on his hip and walking back to the main room.

“So Mar-bear, how about some candy?”

 

~~

 

It was dark when Sam arrived back to the bunker. And surprisingly quiet, usually Dean would be yelling at Gabriel, or Mary would be making some kind of noises, happy or otherwise.

But this night, there was nothing. Complete silence.

He unconsciously reached into his back pocket and pulled out a switch blade. He knew he was being paranoid, but worse things had happened.

The bunker’s door closed with a quiet thud behind him as Sam made his way quietly through the corridor leading to the main room.

It was dark, only a dim lamp light was on. The room was covered in candy wrappers, colouring pencils and reading books. Toys were littered here and there and there were two bowls of melted ice-cream sitting on the table by the sofas.

On one of the sofa’s was a large pile of golden brown feathers, familiar feathers. God, they looked so soft. Upon closer look, he saw the pile of feathers had feet sticking out from under them.

Gabriel…had his wings out? He only ever did that if he was threatened, nesting or hurt, badly. Was he injured? Was whoever did this still in the bunker?

“Gabe?” He held the blade out and slowly prodded a finger at the mass of feathers.

The wings solidified, and pointed out like blades.

“Whoa, hey Gabe. It’s me,”

The wings parted slightly and Sam saw Gabriel groggily looking through the feathers. Seeing who it was, he grinned and leaned up, his wings retreating to his back and disappearing completely.

Sam’s heart melted when he saw Mary laying on his chest, on her front, her little nappied butt in the air, her fingers clenched lightly on Gabriel’s shirt as she slept. They looked so adorable. Would Gabriel treat their child this way?

“Sorry Sammy,” He said, patting Mary lightly on her back. Mary let out a sleepy gurgle at being jostled and promptly fell back to sleep.

“It’s alright,” He said quietly, running his fingers through Mary’s short hair. She wrinkled her nose lightly, recognising her Uncle Sam and settled back down. “You look adorable with a kid,”

“Mary is cute,” Gabriel murmured. “I wonder what our one will look like,”

Sam paused. “W-what?”

“Congrats Samoose,” Gabriel said, patting to his stomach, just as flat as always. “You’re going to be a father,”

Sam looked a little closer, there was a small bump, enough to hide under his shirt but very noticeable when he pointed it out.

Sam beamed, peaking up through his long lashes to gaze lovingly at his mate’s golden eyes. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the collar of Gabriel’s shirt, careful of his niece sleeping on his lap.

“I love you,” he whispered softly, placing a soft kiss on the archangels forehead.

“I love you too,” Gabriel whispered back just as softly, leaning into Sam’s gentle touch. He had never been more happier than now, knowing Sam was happy with this news. Happy to want a baby with him.

Sam let a grin slip over his lips and reached down and ran his fingers over the place where Gabriel’s middle wings were connected. He knew this section was very sensitive to the touch. Gabriel shuddered, breath hitching.

Gabriel breathed out, whispering something in Enochian to the air. Sam wasn’t fluent in the language yet, but he picked up a few words like ‘beloved’, ‘mate’, ‘love’, ‘child’. 

The sound of his deep voice next to his ear made Sam shudder, each moment he found himself falling more and more in love with his angel. He ran his fingers up Gabriel’s back and over his shoulder, causing the shorter man to whimper. His reaction only encouraged Sam to continue.

That was, until Mary woke up and started crying.

Sam chuckled deeply, pulling away from Gabriel and taking the crying baby in his arms. “Well, we better get practising,”


End file.
